


heavenly creatures

by ameliakepner



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Based on Heathers, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Instability, Murder, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, like....heavily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakepner/pseuds/ameliakepner
Summary: Evelyn's new friend is intent on ridding Chicago of it's biggest enemy...Divergents.
Relationships: Evelyn Johnson-Eaton/Jeanine Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	heavenly creatures

…That’s what Evelyn could figure out from the torn pages left in the trash. The concept of Divergents was not something she really understood. She was aware of the myth, but she did not subscribe to it. Jeanine Matthews has been her classmate since the beginning of this year. She was previously homeschooled by the famous doctor Angelica Matthews before she perished in a lab accident. Both her parents were taken from her on that day. Everyone heard about it and the care of Jeanine was left to her mentor.

She had an advanced understanding of most concepts, including ones that were not to be taught to high schoolers. She was the picture-perfect Erudite. It was as if Jeanine woke up and swallowed a textbook every morning. She’s essentially a walking encyclopedia. Norton, the faction leader, insisted that he take her in as an apprentice. It was public knowledge at this point. Everyone assumed that she was to take his place once he passed on. Her IQ stood as the highest underneath his. Evelyn was aware of that fact but was not intimidated. She’s just a girl. They were only 15 when they became friends. One year before their class was meant to take the test and choose their faction. Jeanine was not going anywhere. Evelyn was undecided. She does not know what she wants.

Evelyn held the pages in her hands, reading every word. The handwriting was clean, each letter written with precision. The letters were evenly spaced, as if Jeanine took a ruler and determined an exact measurement for them to be. It’s unlike Evelyn’s mess of a notebook. It was pretty much unintelligible by anyone who was not her. Jeanine pointed that out when they worked on their Ancient Civilization project.

_“Nobody can read this.” Jeanine’s fingernail ran over the paragraph. Her blue eyes had scanned over the page, taking her time to comprehend what Evelyn put down. “You do the drawings, and I’ll do the writing. Okay?” She did not even bother to look up at the other girl. The aura of rudeness was in the air, but it certainly was not Jeanine’s intention. She just wants to get the work done._

_“Right. You might as well do the whole thing.” Evelyn shoots back. She picks her stuff up off the table, holding the textbook to her chest. “You’re smarter than everyone here anyway.” She comments, her insecurity showing through as she looks around the classroom._

_“While that is very true, it’d be unfair to your quality of education if I allowed myself to take over. As much as I’d like to.”_

_Evelyn laughs, shaking her head. “It’s not like I’m staying in Erudite.”_

_That made Jeanine perk and look up to her, breaking her concentration from the words on the page. “You aren’t?”_

_“Well…” Evelyn made a face. “I just don’t know if I belong here with you… intellectuals.” The brunette sighs. It’s not that she was not smart, it had more to do with the fact that she could never academically perform the way Jeanine does. Or anyone else meant to be in Erudite. Jeanine never got a grade lower than 90._

_The blonde raised an eyebrow, wanting to pry more from Evelyn. If she were to stay friends with this girl, she needed to find a way to get her to stay. She never friends anyone outside of Erudite. “What makes you think so? You seem pretty smart.” She says, allowing herself to smile softly at the other girl._

_Evelyn shrugs. “The truth? I’m painfully average. More of an Abnegation kind of girl.” She admits. Though she is unsure of her actual aptitude, the test is taking place next year._

She went to go sit underneath a tree in the schoolyard, the wind blowing through her long brown hair. She is completely appalled by the things she just read. Her eyes are still wide with surprise when none other than Jeanine herself came up to her.

“Hello Evelyn.”

The girl scrambled to fold up the papers. “Hey.”

“I see you found the notes I left for you.” Jeanine points at the lined sheet.

“…for me?” Evelyn’s eyebrow raised. There seemed to be no indication that it was for her to read. Anyone could have picked it up and read it. That was no coincidence.

“Mmhm.” The blonde took the paper from her. “I wanted you to find it. So, I planted it in the trashcan.”

“Oh…” Evelyn looked at her with wide eyes then back at the various sheets in the other girl’s hands. “The shit you wrote in there…that’s real? You… believe in that stuff?” She was not sure how to feel. There were so many red flags that raised in her brain. She should tell someone.

“Of course, I do. Divergents are a threat to the faction system.” Jeanine is firm in her beliefs, delusional and harmful as that is. “You seem like the girl I could trust to help me in that mission.” She leaned over, gently caressing the cheek of the clearly nervous girl in front of her.

“I mean… Sure?” Evelyn did not know how to react. Perhaps this was just some game Jeanine wanted her to take part in? That must be it…right? Or maybe a prank?

“I’d be so sad if you didn’t want to be friends with me anymore.” Jeanine started to tear up. “I don’t have anyone. My parents are dead. I have no other friends. Everyone in our class hates me.”

“That’s not true…” Evelyn jumped to comfort Jeanine. She went to embrace her. “I’ll always be your friend.” She kissed her on the forehead. She heard the rumors about the girl. Jeanine was not wrong. She was not well-liked among the class. Most people used her for her completed homework and study notes. The only time anyone other than Evelyn really talked to her is if they wanted something.

Jeanine smirked, her face nuzzled in Evelyn’s shoulder and out of sight. Now was the time to play up the tears. It was not hard for the blonde to get what she wants. More tears began to flow down her cheeks and onto the school uniform of her friend. “You _only_ want to be my friend?”

Evelyn rubbed Jeanine’s back. She just wanted her to be okay. She felt extremely bad for her already. Her life seemed hard as it is. “I mean…yeah. What else would I be?” She knows where this was going, but she wanted to confirm the suspicions she had in her head. Admittedly, she did think about Jeanine in ways a friend shouldn’t. She just doesn’t like talking about it.

“…I don’t know. I just like you a lot.” That was certainly an understatement. Jeanine was so heavily fixated on the brunette. The pages of her diary that Evelyn did not see were proof of it. Her ramblings and scribbles were all about the girl. She sniffled and held on tighter to her friend. “You’re special to me.”

The two girls soon end up walking home together, hand in hand. Evelyn hated the idea of abandoning Jeanine. She felt a sense of protectiveness over her. It was that or the growing pit of anxiety in her chest that could not be soothed by any amount of deep breathing. She needed Jeanine. Somehow. She did not want to be away from her. Evelyn wasn’t the one to form intense attachments, but this was certainly different. The information she knew now from the notes made her aware that she could not just leave. She knew too much now. Leaving would be inconsiderate. Jeanine needed her. That aspect of it sank into her quickly. She needed someone.

“Do you want to stay over at my house tonight?” The blonde looked over at Evelyn innocently, as the girl was lost in thought. Her eyes drifted to the gusts of wind blowing leaves off the trees. Her cheeks and nose were glowing red at the sudden coldness of the air. She huffed out air before eventually responding.

“Sure. I’ve gotta call my mum though.” Evelyn gave her a soft smile. Jeanine’s face was a rosy red as well. Her long blonde hair in the wind like the leaves. It kept getting in her face. She promptly used her free hand to tuck it behind her ears, though that did not help much. She gave up and just allowed it to get messy.

“Perfect.” She smiled right back at the brunette.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that is the start of my new Heathers AU. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
